


The Requirements of Healing

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: Hogwarts is still in pain and it's up to Severus and Hermione to find out why, and then help it if they can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krissy_cits](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=krissy_cits).



> Many thanks to the mods first, again they show that they are so awesomely patient. This author is very sorry for asking so much this year. Also many thanks to my long-suffering beta Islandsmoke, who turned this around in 12 hours. The best. And to Shiv5468 who is ready and willing to answer any weird questions I might have about England and English ways, and to give me their opinion about weird HP stuff.

Prologue

_The fire raged._  
It devoured everything, and still it burned. The strong stone held—its powerful magic proof against the conflagration that thrashed against its imprisonment, even after the battle was won.  
Through the years, the castle walls were rebuilt, stone by stone, with the sweat and magic and love of the magical community.  
And it was that, in the end, that suffocated the flames.  
Afterward, all that was left was pain. The castle's magic was soothing, but not enough to heal. 

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*

Hermione Granger put down her quill, capped her ink, and rubbed her eyes. There were many benefits to working as a professor at Hogwarts, she mused. The reams of homework, and the hours it took to mark, was not one of them. Grading her students' homework didn't normally bother her so much, but she hadn't been sleeping well for the last month. And she wasn't alone among the staff in that regard.

Severus had reverted to the sarcastic and bad-tempered git that he had been when she was still a student, much to her dismay. 

In the years since she'd returned to Hogwarts, she and Severus had discovered that they shared many interests, beginning with books and going straight through to Magizoology. It was a forgone conclusion that they had become friends. A consequence of the amount of time they spent together was that before long, there weren't enough hours in the day. As a result, it was a certainty that they would take it in turn to pop round for a drink several evenings a week. And after that, it was inevitable that they would become lovers. And so they had.

He is damned sexy, after all, she smirked. If other witches knew what he was hiding underneath all those buttons...

Her smile faded. Hermione knew she was half in love with Severus already, and she was pretty sure he felt the same about her. But last Friday, after the third time he'd snapped at her with a curt, acerbic remark, she had pulled away. Perhaps he hadn't become more amiable in the years after the events of the Second War as she'd assumed. And if not, then Hermione knew she had some serious thinking to do about whether or not to continue the relationship. Could she put up with his bad temper and acid tongue? Then she thought about her life without Severus in it, and that was almost too painful to bear. It had only been a week, but she missed their nightly conversations. She missed _him_.

She rubbed her eyes again and stifled a yawn. A glance at the mantle clock reminded her of the staff meeting tonight. All of the teachers, Severus included, would be there. Hermione sighed, shrugged into her teaching robes and made her way to the staff room. 

Once inside, she was grateful to see that there was strong tea and chocolate biscuits. She helped herself to both and sat down, strategically positioning herself so that she could observe Severus surreptitiously. Her plan was thwarted immediately when she caught him observing her. Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm and she turned her attention to her tea and biscuits.

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*

Severus' face remained outwardly impassive, but inwardly he was a seething mass of apprehension. He had cocked up his relationship with Hermione and no mistake. Lack of sleep over the last month had brought his damnable temper to the fore and he had snapped at her without cause more than once. A week ago, he had implied snidely that she hadn't changed much from the insufferable swot she had been as a student. Hermione had clapped back with an impressive list of his faults and, before she'd stormed off to her rooms, she'd fired off a silent Stinging Hex for good measure.

As he absently rubbed the spot on his arm where the stinger had landed, he mused that he had deserved it. And he had certainly been repaid for the past month's careless slide into his old habits. 

Ever since their row, Hermione had been endlessly polite and professional.

Severus didn't want polite and professional Hermione. He wanted warm and wonderful Hermione. He wanted her laughter, her wildly illogical chess play, her casual affection. He wanted nights spent nestled together, reading in front of the fire. He wanted conversation and inside jokes. He wanted hugs and kisses and waking up on Saturday with her curly hair tickling his nose. His rooms were larger and colder without her. And the past week had showed him exactly how much light and warmth she had brought into them when she was there. He wanted her back in his rooms, in his bed and in his life. Always.

Oh, he had tried to make amends. The note he sent was returned with the message: _I understand. I need more time. Yours, Hermione_. But she took her meals in her rooms or left the Great Hall while his attention was distracted, so he'd not had the opportunity to beg forgiveness in person. So far, he had resisted the urge to wait outside of her classroom—he wasn't ready to give the students (or the other professors) a reason to gossip about him. Not yet. Severus had resolved to speak to her—today—somehow, some way. And then Minerva had inadvertently helped him by calling this staff meeting. 

When he arrived, a swift survey of the Staff Room told him that she hadn't arrived yet. Severus poured a cup of tea and seated himself in his usual place by the wall. 

Hermione entered the room only moments before the scheduled start of the meeting, fetched a cuppa and a few biscuits, then seated herself in a chair across the room. When she looked up from her tea, met his gaze, and then dropped hers with a blush, his hope spread across him as fast as a Mile a Minute vine. Perhaps, there was still a chance for him. And them.

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*

"I can see," Minerva began, with a raised eyebrow and a meaningful look over her glasses at them. "That I am not alone in having difficulty sleeping lately." A murmur of agreement rippled across the room. "As you know, the Head of Hogwarts has a special relationship with the castle and the grounds. We become almost a conduit—and I am here to say that there is still something very wrong with Hogwarts Castle. And it's affecting all of us."

"Headmistress McGonagall is correct," Snape said. "As former Headmaster, I too have felt the 'wrongness' seeping into me from the stone." He met Hermione's eyes briefly before he continued. "Between that and the lack of sleep, I know that I have been more irritable than usual." He glanced at Hermione again. "My apologies." A thrill shot through him when she smiled slightly and nodded.

"But we repaired all of the damage!" Flitwick objected. 

"Why aren't the students affected?" asked Sinistra.

"They are," replied Madam Pince. "They are falling asleep in the library by the dozen."

"Quite right," said Poppy. "I have had a steady stream of students in the hospital wing looking for sleeping draughts." She glanced at Snape. "My supplies are running low."

"Yes, this—whatever it is—seems to be affecting everyone in the castle." Minerva admitted. "Filius, you are correct, the visible damage to Hogwarts has been repaired. It's what isn't visible that concerns me. My dilemma is that I am not certain of precisely where the problem is—do you have any insight to the 'where' of this problem, Severus?"

"I do not. All I know is that some part of Hogwarts is still in agony and requires healing."

"Healing?" Flitwick spoke up again. "Don't you mean repair?"

"No, Filius," Minerva answered slowly. "Severus is correct. 'Healing' is the correct term. If only I could pinpoint where..." She closed her eyes. Everyone in the room stilled as she concentrated. After a couple of minutes, she heaved an exasperated sigh and opened her eyes. "I can't." She shot a glance at Snape who shook his head again.

"Nor I."

"Headmistress," Professor Sprout said. "There is a plant in the greenhouse—" She glanced meaningfully at Severus, who crossed his arms, lowered his eyes, and scowled. "That, when brewed properly into a potion, has been found to help open and expand the mind's abilities."

Minerva looked from the Herbology professor to the Potions Master and back. "There is? What is it?"

Pomona fell silent and continued to gaze at him. Severus' scowl deepened as he felt all of the eyes in the room follow Sprout's and land on him pair by pair. 

"One of you tell me what you are talking about. Please!" Minerva snapped.

With a long-suffering sigh Snape muttered, "Fine." 

"'It'," he began reluctantly. "Is a rare and quite dangerous potion invented by Zygmunt Budge—yes, the very wizard who wrote 'Book of Potions'—that helps anyone who drinks it to be more attuned to resonances of all kinds; which has often been interpreted as 'opening the mind'." He looked up and focused his gaze on Minerva. "It is so dangerous that, before it can be brewed, permission must be applied for and received from the Ministry of Magic. There is a copy of the official document required to make the request somewhere in the Head's private library. After the petition is written, both the Herbologist who collects the ingredients and the Potions Master who brews them, must agree that the potion is necessary, choose and note on the request who will ingest it, and then sign their names to the request before it is sent to the Ministry." He met each person's gaze with his to emphasize the seriousness of his words. 

"All of _that_?" Professor Sinistra said with considerable disbelief. "Just to brew a potion?"

Snape turned to face her. "Yes. And I quite agree with the bureaucracy in this case. The main ingredient, _Celestial Hallucinari Hedera_ , must be gathered correctly, brewed correctly with the other ingredients, decanted correctly and then administered correctly. One misstep could mean death. But," he lowered his voice. "Even if the potion is prepared successfully, it has the power to kill anyone who takes it." 

There was a collective gasp around the room. 

"Oh, not immediately." Snape turned to address the other professors once more and his voice became acerbic. "From what I've read, most of the time they simply refuse to return. Or they are unable to. Whatever they are experiencing in their mind is so compelling or horrifying that they remain in the dream realm until they either starve to death or just suddenly die. The supposition is that the latter is due to their belief that what they are experiencing in their mind is real." There were gasps and murmurs around the room after he finished speaking.

Minerva's mouth was a straight line. "Settle down, everyone. Severus, Pomona—surely there must be an alternative." 

"I cannot think of any," Snape said flatly. 

"If I knew of any other way," Pomona said. "I wouldn't have suggested—" 

"Fine," Minerva interrupted; all business once more. "Then I will be the one to drink it—what?" She said testily when Severus shook his head. 

"I will be the one to take the potion, Headmistress," he replied. 

"And why should you take the risk?" 

Severus regarded her steadily. "Because," he said, and his words were edged with steel. "I won't risk your life, Minerva. After the war, I made a vow that I would not be the cause of another person's death." His gaze didn't waver. "That goes double for those I count as friends. Minerva, I will not be the cause, even inadvertently, of your death. If you won't agree, then you will have to find someone else to brew it. As well as another Potions Master." 

The room was as quiet as the stone around them as Minerva and Severus fought a silent battle of wills. Finally, the Headmistress lowered her gaze and gave in with bad grace. "I think you've already done quite enough to save Hogwarts and the Wizarding world, Severus Snape, but I don't want to go through the bother of finding a replacement Potions Master." She scowled. "I will see you and Pomona in my office after this meeting and we will draw up the request to send to the Ministry."

"The full moon is tomorrow, and _Celestial Hallucinari Hedera_ , or Moondream Ivy, must be harvested at that time," Pomona said. "I'll gather it and the other ingredients and prepare them for you, Severus." She turned to Minerva and gave her a sly grin. "Since I'm certain you will obtain the Ministry's cooperation in this matter."

Several of the other professors laughed and Minerva harrumphed. "That doesn't solve the sleep problem."

"We can continue to use Sleeping Draughts for now," Snape replied. "I've brewed another batch for Madam Pomfrey, and will get my Sixth years working on brewing more straight away to replenish the stores." 

"Thank you, Severus. You seem to have thought of everything." Minerva said, still a bit prickly. "And Pomona, you have my thanks, as well. Both of you follow me to my office. Meeting adjourned."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets a surprise. And Hermione does, too.

Severus trudged down the stairs two hours later, finally on his way to the dungeons and his private rooms. And a glass or two of Firewhiskey.

Once they had reached her office, Minerva tried again to volunteer herself for the task of drinking the potion and reaching out to the castle, but he had stood fast. Pomona, thankfully, sided with him; pointing out, quite rightly, that they were fortunate to have both a Headmistress and former Headmaster and so could use the potion on the one and have one in reserve (she said), in case the first attempt failed. Even Minerva couldn't argue with that logic. They had consulted the dusty tomes in the Head's private library for the proper language and had written out the formal request to the Ministry. He snorted. With all the falderal and flowery words, it had taken nearly an entire page to ask one simple question. When the document was finally finished and he, Minerva and Pomona had signed their names at the bottom, Minerva affixed the Hogwarts seal to the parchment. After that, she rolled and secured it with a sticking charm, summoned her owl, and sent it off right away. 

Not that anyone at the Ministry would look at it before Monday, he huffed to himself.

As he passed through the Potions classroom, Severus felt regret as sharp as a silver knife slice through him. He'd missed his chance to apologize to Hermione face to face. He knew that she'd understood that he'd meant the general apology he'd made during the meeting to be for her too but he felt that he owed her more. He arrived at the hidden door to his quarters behind his desk and dropped the wards. Once he had passed through the door and closed it, he reset them again. He made his way down the corridor and when he entered his sitting room, he stopped short.

It took a lot to surprise Severus Snape, but at the moment he was gobsmacked. "Hermione?"

"Forgive me for letting myself in—the wards recognized me," she said with a weak smile and a shrug. "I had to see you."

As she stood there, the firelight suffusing her skin with a warm glow, Severus felt a rush of emotion fill him until he thought he might burst from the exhilaration. He inhaled slowly and then cleared his throat to bring his nerves under control. A roomful of Death Eaters led by a maniacal megalomaniac he had faced down without a blink—but a lovely witch he cared about transformed him into an awkward schoolboy. It was disconcerting to say the least. 

"I never changed them," he replied brusquely. "In case you—ah—ever wanted to return—to borrow a book—or something." He drank in the sight of her, from the top of her curly hair to the tips of her boots peeking out from beneath her teaching robes. She looked as tired as they all were, but she was back, here in his rooms, and he intended to keep her here. "Hermione—I apologize for treating you so abominably. Will you forgive me?" He said in a rush.

"Of course," she said, brushing his apology aside, much to his surprise. She gestured to the book in her hand. "What I want to know is—are you out of your bloody mind?"

"Quite possibly." When she didn't smile, Severus sighed and clasped his hands behind his back. "I see that you've found _'Rare Flora and Fauna of Wizarding Britain.'_ " He tried again for levity. "Did you only come back for my books?"

"Yes—no—yes!" She exclaimed. "I found this—" she waved the book at him, "—among the books in your private library. That potion could kill you!"

"I believe I did say that during the staff meeting," he replied dryly. He shook his hair off of his face and raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Hermione spluttered and he was secretly delighted, although his face remained serious. This display was proof positive that she was still fond of him, which was more of a relief than he cared to admit.

"And—why does it have to be _you_?" she asked. "As Minerva said, you've already done enough! You don't have to—"

Severus crossed the room, took the book from her and laid it on the table, and then gathered her into his arms. She stopped talking, laid her hands on his chest, and looked up into his eyes. "Why you?" she repeated in a plaintive voice, thumping her hands against his chest for emphasis. 

"Because," he said with a shrug. "I am the best person for the job." 

Tears formed in her eyes, overflowed and ran down her cheeks. "Damn it, Severus. Do you ever get tired of being right?" 

"Never," he replied. He tightened his embrace and she encircled him with her arms and laid her head against his chest. He settled his cheek on top of her head, closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of her orange blossom shampoo. "Will you stay tonight?"

Hermione lifted her head from his chest so that she could look into his eyes with her watery ones. "Try to get rid of me," she said fiercely. 

A half-smile quirked his mouth up on one side. "Oh, I have missed you. And now, with your permission, I would like to kiss you."

"I would like that too...very much. Is that all you would like...?" She asked with a cheeky lift of an eyebrow. 

"No." Severus cupped her face with his hands, lowered his head, and kissed her softly. Then, against her lips he murmured, "But it's a start."

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*

Hermione awakened slowly. She was drowsily aware of Severus' warm body behind her and his arm around her waist. Then she remembered how the previous night had ended and a shiver scampered across her skin like a thousand snowflakes. His arms tightened suddenly, eliciting a surprised squeak that turned into a groan when he pressed his erection against her bottom.

"Good morning." He nuzzled her ear with his nose, slid one hand up to caress a breast and teased the nipple to hardness with a thumb. 

Desire wafted across her body before settling low in her belly and Hermione was suddenly grateful that it was Saturday. She reached behind her and between them and teased his cock with her fingertips, which elicited a gasped, "Minx" and then, in a moment, he had maneuvered her onto her back and between his arms so that she was looking up at him. 

Merlin, she loved looking at Severus this way—his long hair falling around his desire-flushed face, his obsidian black eyes glittering like jewels. She bit her bottom lip and reached for his erection once again, while maintaining eye contact. When she wrapped her hand around it, he closed his eyes and threw his head back, his face etched with pleasure. After a few strokes, he arched away with a gasp. Then, he laid his body against hers to subdue her as he buried his face between her neck and shoulder, breathing hard. Elation surged through her with the realization that she possessed the ability to cause the most powerful wizard of their age to tremble with need. 

After a few moments, he lifted his head slowly until his hot, half-lidded gaze met hers. Another wave of desire surged through her and she marveled again; how did Severus ignite her hunger for him with just a glance? His eyes moved to her lips and then back to meet hers. Slowly, a smile spread across his face that was so lascivious, it caused warm wetness between her legs.

"Severus, if I spontaneously combust, it will be your fault for not kissing me!" 

A low chuckle was his response. Then, he lowered his head and teased her lips with his until she whined in frustration. Even then, he worried her bottom lip gently with his teeth before finally meeting her mouth with his in a slow, thorough kiss. He teased her lips open and met her tongue with his and, before long, their kisses progressed from slow and languid to hard and hungry. 

Severus released her mouth and kissed his way across her chin, along her throat and downward. He paused to lick and suck first one nipple then the other, but he had another goal. He continued to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses all along the center of her body and Hermione gasped when he reached her navel and laved it. She arched her hips toward him and spread her legs, entreating him. She felt his smile against her lower belly and then his hot breath on her mons as he breathed out and then in.

"You smell so good, Hermione," he growled softly as he settled himself between her legs. 

Her reply was a whimper. "Please, Severus, please." She arched her hips again, drew her knees up and opened her legs even wider for him.

"Oh, you are so beautiful right now, love," he breathed. "Splayed out before me like a feast in front of a starving man." 

Hermione groaned when she felt him spread her labia, and then she squealed when he licked her. And then the only thing she was aware of was his marvelous tongue as he ravished her clitoris. When she was close to orgasm, he withdrew slightly and blew on her heated flesh. She whined in protest, and then he slid two fingers into her bit by bit and drew them out as languidly. He continued finger-fucking her until she was panting. Then he resumed tormenting her clit with his tongue and the two sensations felt so good that she thought would go mad. She spiraled up and up and up...reaching...reaching...

"Come for me, Hermione," Severus rumbled. Then he plunged his fingers into her and sucked on her clitoris simultaneously and she shattered with a wail. 

"Severus, please! I need you!" 

After a last taste that sent sensation sparking through her body, he rose and settled on top of her. He held her close until he found her entrance, and then he slid his cock into her warmth with a low moan; going in deep and coming out slow. When she thrust her hips against him, urging him to increase his pace, he slipped a hand between their bodies and found her clit. As he continued his slow and steady lovemaking, her pleasure rose once again. It seemed as if she was on the edge for ages, but at last it crested and she cried out in ecstasy once more. Severus' control seemed to shatter. He fucked her hard and fast, urged on by her gasps and cries of approval. Before long, his entire body seemed to lock up as he reached orgasm.

He didn't quite collapse on top of her after, but his arms were shaking so badly it was a near thing. Hermione drowsily traced his back with her hands as his cock softened within her. Too soon, he heaved a sigh, propped himself on his elbows and looked into her eyes. Her gaze did not falter, even when she felt his mind touch hers. It was brief, only a moment, but she wondered how he would react to what he saw. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then he pressed his forehead against hers. 

"Oh, Hermione, love," he breathed. "You honor me." He kissed her softly and laid his head on her breast as he relaxed, easing his weight down. She kissed the top of his head, and then wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He was silent for so long that she had begun to wonder whether he had drifted off to sleep, when he murmured in a voice so soft that she almost missed what he said. 

"You are also in _my_ heart."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passes and then it's time to brew the Moondream potion.

Pomona told Severus quietly at breakfast on Monday that she had harvested the Moondream Ivy during the full moon and had begun preparing it to be used. It would be ready for him by Friday. Later, he and Hermione graded papers together at her place. Afterwards, they shared a bottle of wine then they shared her bed.

Tuesday, after classes were dismissed for the day, he sent the multitude of Sleeping Droughts that his students had brewed to a very grateful Poppy Pomfrey in the hospital wing. After supper, Hermione joined him in his rooms. She brought several old texts and scrolls that she had found in the library with Madam Pince's help. They spent the rest of the evening researching the Moondream potion ingredients and the methods of brewing it.

On Wednesday, Minerva called Severus and Pomona into her office to advise them that the Ministry had given their permission for the potion to be brewed and she tried to volunteer herself for the task _again_. That evening, Hermione returned to his rooms and they graded papers for a couple of hours, and then they curled up together on his sofa and read until they fell asleep. 

They made their way to his private lab on Thursday evening and prepared as many of the ingredients for the potion as they could. When they had finished and set everything aside under a stasis spell for the next day, Severus lifted Hermione onto the lab table, vanished their clothing and then, with her very enthusiastic consent, he ravished her. 

During his free period on Friday, Pomona arrived at his office with a small basket over her arm. She placed it on his desk and then seated herself in front of him. Severus picked up the basket and removed the cloth. There it was: Moondream Ivy. The leaves were almost as large as his hand, silvery-grey and emanated a soft glow. He _Accioed_ his dragon hide gloves and drew them on, then gently picked up the top one in order to examine it. On closer inspection, it appeared more green than grey and there were fine hairs all over its surface. Pomona was skilled indeed at the preparation, because those tiny hairs had to be in place for the potion to reach full potency. He replaced the leaf in the basket with a satisfied grunt and drew the cloth over it once more.

"You should brew the potion within the next day or two," Pomona said. "After that, the leaves will lose their potency and we will have to wait another month to start again."

He nodded. "I intend to brew it tonight. It only takes a couple of hours, so it will be ready to use later." After a moment's pause, he met her eyes with his and continued. "I will brew enough so that, if my effort fails, Minerva will get her chance."

Pomona surprised him when she reached across the desk and gripped his arm. "You won't fail, Severus," she said. "I speak for everyone when I say that we believe in you."

Ten years ago, he would have given every galleon in his vault to have heard those words from someone on the staff. It had taken most of those years, but he finally believed that the other professors were colleagues and friends. Even so, whenever he received a compliment, he still experienced an entire range of emotions. Disbelief, suspicion, embarrassment, and then finally appreciation and acceptance. 

"I shall endeavor to live up to that faith," he replied gruffly, unexpectedly touched. He looked up and met her kind gaze. "Thank you, Pomona," he said sincerely.

A smile like the sun shining in a garden bloomed across her face. "I was happy to do it. For obvious reasons, most Herbology scientists never have the opportunity to work with Moondream Ivy, or someone skilled enough to utilize it, so it has been a privilege." 

He rose when she did and followed her to the door. She paused, and then turned to face him again. "I have one piece of advice for you, Severus. Do not drink the potion alone. All of the people who have drunk it and lived had someone to help them get back."

Severus nodded soberly. "As you have undoubtedly surmised, I do have someone to assist me. Someone who cares for me and who I, in turn, am very fond of—so I have an excellent reason to return."

Pomona surprised him by flinging her arms around him and hugging him hard. He smiled over her head and patted her back. When she released him, his face was once again sober. "I am very happy for you, my dear. Blessings and every good wish to you in your effort." Then she left the classroom in a swirl of robes.

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*

"I noticed," Hermione said with a sidelong glance at Severus as she walked with him down the stairs to the dungeon. "That every professor, not to mention the Headmistress, made some excuse to talk to you at supper tonight."

"And yet," he replied with considerable irony. "They all claim to have the utmost confidence in my ability. However, they all still felt the need to stop by and say farewell." 

"Severus Snape! Don't say such things!" Hermione scolded. "I thought it was sweet of them."

He snorted. "It was like a group of mourners paying their respects to the recently deceased. Although," he continued, silencing her next objection, "it is...satisfying to be appreciated for what I am doing."

"And I," she replied, somewhat mollified, "am glad that others finally see you the way I always have."

"What do you mean 'always have'?" He huffed. "It was you, Potter and Weasley—the so-called 'Golden Trio'—during the War, if I'm not mistaken? I am aware of the...contempt...they had for me before Potter dispensed with the Dark Lord. I have always presumed you agreed with them."

They had reached the potions classroom and, as they made their way through it to his private lab, they shrugged off their teaching robes and hung them on the hooks on the wall by the door. When they reached the brewing table, he turned to find Hermione's arms crossed and her expression stormy. 

"I'll have you know, Severus Snape, that unlike Harry, Ron and the rest of the bloody world, I never lost faith in you. Dumbledore trusted you and I never forgot that fact. And I reminded those two prats of it on a regular basis. Oh," her voice went up an octave and she pointed toward the ceiling with one hand. "My faith was _tested_ , many times. If I hadn't believed you were working for our side, why would I have saved your life that night?" Her eyes widened in alarm and she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"That—that was you?" Severus asked in surprise. "No one ever told me who—it was _you_?"

Hermione nodded. "As Harry collected your memories, I used Essence of Dittany on your wound, tried to get some Blood-replenishing potion down your throat and I put a crude bandage on your neck to try to stem the bleeding. That was all I had time to do before we had to rush out to join the battle again. I was so scared you would be dead before I could get back with help." She swallowed. "I dragged Neville back to the Shack and I can't express to you how relieved I was that you were still alive. We got you back to the castle and straight up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey did the rest."

He was flummoxed. "But—why? Back then, I was the bad-tempered git who mistreated his students. The Death Eater and spy. You didn't know which side I was on. Not really." 

"But I believed, Severus. Dumbledore trusted you--so I believed. And in spite of everything I learned about him later—he never wavered in that trust and he told everyone and anyone who would listen. And after Harry told us about the memories you shared, I—" Hermione stepped close and laid a hand on his cheek. "I knew that I didn't want to live in a world without you in it."

Severus was deeply moved. He drew her into an embrace and felt her arms slip around his waist. "I was so angry when I regained consciousness and discovered that I had survived. My heroic death scene ruined. No one would tell me who was responsible. That was probably for the best. I was not myself for a couple of years after the War." He tightened his arms. "But now—I have so many things to live for. Hermione, I am very grateful for this new life. Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head and stepped back. "Now," he said. "We must brew the Moondream potion." He went over to his shelves and stood with his hands on his hips. "Damn it. I meant to get a new silver cauldron this week. I suppose the old one will have to do..."

"I checked the state of your silver cauldron as we were researching this potion," Hermione said. "So, I went out and did a bit of Christmas shopping. Happy Christmas three months early!" She cast a Revealing Charm at the shelf space next to the pitted, tarnished cauldron that Snape was scowling at. A new, beautifully lustrous, size three silver cauldron appeared. Around the largest part of the bowl, runes had been delicately engraved. 

Severus tried to restrain a chuckle and failed. "'Bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses'?" 

"Well," Hermione said, pleased. "I would have put the entire quote that you give to all your First-Year students on it, but I was afraid it would weaken the cauldron. So, I settled for that bit."

"It's perfect. Thank you." He waved a hand and set up the cauldron on the work table. "Let's begin brewing, shall we?" 

After everything they had done to prepare the ingredients, the potion came together fairly quickly. The very last thing to be added was the Moondream Ivy, so Severus donned his dragon hide gloves, and then dropped the leaves into the mixture one at a time, allowing each leaf to dissolve fully before adding the next. Once all three leaves were completely absorbed, he gave the mixture its final stirring pass while he murmured the proper incantation. When he had completed the thirteen counter-clockwise rotations, he removed the stirring rod and set it down on the stone table. 

"This has to simmer for three hours," he said, pulling off the gloves. He put them on the table beside the stirring rod then turned to face her. He leaned a hip against the table and crossed his arms. 

"Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" The light in his eyes belied the passive expression on his face. 

"Well," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. "I have papers to grade..." 

"Do you, now?" Severus murmured. He took her face into his hands, leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I had something else in mind." 

Hermione abandoned any pretense. "Oh, I'd like that very much, Severus." 

When they reached his bedroom, they undressed quickly and tumbled into his bed where Severus made love to her so tenderly and with so much feeling that, even as she cried out in pleasure, her heart swelled inside of her until she thought she would burst from the intensity of it all. 

Afterwards, as they lay entwined together and he lazily ran a hand over her back, she murmured drowsily, "I love you, Severus." 

The hand faltered and Hermione wondered fractionally whether she had made a mistake in declaring her feelings for him. Her next thought was...it doesn't matter because it was done and, on reflection, she was glad. It was important that he know how much she cared...just in case. A few moments later, his hand resumed its journey along her spine and her qualms vanished. He kissed the top of her head. 

"I love you, too, Hermione. Or, as Shakespeare wrote: 'I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest.'"

She smiled against his chest. "Since you took Beatrice's line, I will take Benedick's: 'I do love nothing in the world so well as you.'"

A chuckle escaped him. "We have it out of order."

Hermione pressed a kiss to his chest. "Maybe, but 'a college of wit-crackers cannot flout me out of my humor.'"

Severus was silent for so long that Hermione wondered if he'd drifted off to sleep, so she was startled a little when he spoke again.

"'One half of me is yours, the other half yours—  
Mine own, I would say;  
but if mine, then yours.  
And so, all yours!'"

Tears gathered in her eyes and overflowed. Hermione rose up on an elbow and looked down, studying his face through the shimmer of her tears. She bent and kissed him gently on the mouth, and then said:

"'My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.'"

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*

It was nearly midnight when Severus retrieved the finished potion and brought it back to his bedroom. He set the vial on the bedside table, shrugged out of his dressing gown, and then got into the bed. Hermione couldn't restrain a small smile anytime she saw him wearing the pajamas she had gifted to him on his birthday. They were Slytherin green satin with silver trim, and enchanted with a warming charm. She sat cross-legged in the bed, wearing her own identical set.

After he made himself comfortable beside her, Severus took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I want to go over what we know once more."

She nodded. "Of course."

"After I swallow the potion, it will render me unconscious at once." 

"Please don't worry. I will remain here while you are sleeping. Severus," she said. "Our research didn't find anything conclusive regarding how long things might take. I've seen everything from a couple of hours to a couple of days." She swallowed the lump in her throat, vowing not to cry. 

"That is because most of the people who took this potion were simply trying to expand their minds," he said with a roll of his eyes. He fell silent for several minutes as he thought. "Let's say by this time tomorrow. If I haven't awakened, do everything you can to bring me back."

"Severus—I'm frightened."

"As am I. But we haven't found any other way to determine what is wrong with the castle. And it is still in agony. We have an obligation to heal it if we can."

The tears she swore to herself she wouldn't shed fell down her cheeks. "I understand that but...I don't want to lose you."

Severus reached over, cupped her face in his hands, and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Then he leaned forward and kissed her unhurriedly. When he pulled away again, he took her shoulders and shook them gently as he spoke. "There is nothing in the world that is more important to me than you, Hermione Granger. I swear to you that I will return." He positioned himself so that his head would hit the pillow when he lost consciousness, then met her gaze. "Please hold the flask so that I don't drop it after I swallow the potion." 

Reluctantly, Hermione took the vial from him and removed the cork. He cupped his hand around hers and drew it to his lips. Before he drank, he looked deeply into her eyes. 

"I love you, Hermione." 

"I love you, Severus."

He tipped the potion into his mouth, swallowed once, twice. Then his hand fell away and he collapsed backward onto the bed. 

Hermione replaced the cork in the flask and put it on the bedside table. Then she lay down beside Severus, put her head on his shoulder, wrapped an arm around his body and cried herself to sleep.

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*

Snape opened his eyes and began to scream.

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins.

_Hermione was in a room. She knew she was in a room, even though the walls were indistinct. Her attention was drawn to a movement in front of her. A figure with no outward sign of gender or age was walking toward her. They stopped in front of her and tilted their head to one side._

_"You are Hermione Granger."_

_"I am. Who are you?"_

_A chair materialized behind them and the being sat with a tired sigh. "Your friend is very brave." They said. "But foolhardy. He has placed himself in mortal danger."_

_Hermione felt panic start to rise within her. "Severus? He's trying to help Hogwarts!"_

_"Unfortunately, my twin has been badly damaged by your people."_

_"Your twin? What happened to them?"_

_The being sighed. "They were badly burned in a terrible fire. I helped to extinguish the flames. But it took many years and they suffer still."_

_Hermione paled. "The worst fire damage was to the Room of Hidden Things. Are you--are you the manifestation of the Room of Requirement?"_

_"I am."_

_"My people want to help heal you both...that is the reason Severus sought out your twin. Tell me, what must be done?"_

_"You wish to help now? After we were abandoned by your people for so long?"_

_The young witch bowed at the waist. "Forgive us, please. I was there. I saw what happened to your twin. I-I didn't think anything, magical or not, could have survived that evil Fiendfyre."_

_"And yet, we did. Although, I confess that I believe my twin was driven slightly mad by the pain." The manifestation of the Room of Requirement peered at her. "They are torturing the Headmaster in retribution for their suffering."_

_Hermione paled. "But he didn't have anything to do with it! That was a mistake on my--on all of our parts."_

_"Nevertheless."_

_"What can I--can we--do to help you both?"_

_"To begin, my twin must be fully healed, somehow. Then, we must be remembered. Finally, we must be made useful once again. Only then will we be fully healed."_

_"Thank you. Now, I must go." Hermione turned, but could not find an exit. She faced the figure in the chair again. "Please, will you help me find my way out of here and into the Room of Hidden Things? If my people are to help you, I must have the former Headmaster back. I--we need his strength if we are to be successful."_

_"Certainly. My twin and I are where we have always been found. As for the former Headmaster...you must retrieve him from the dream realm."_

_"How do I do that?"_

_"You have the means. As for leaving this place..." They stood, raised a hand and snapped their fingers in front of her face._

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*

Hermione's eyes opened. She sat up and turned to look at Severus. He was thrashing back and forth and crying out.

"Severus, wake up!" She shook him hard. 

No response. 

"Severus!" She shook him harder, with the same result. Hermione looked around frantically and spotted the vial on the bedside table next to her wand. She grabbed her wand and, with a wave, dressed herself in jeans, a tee shirt and sturdy boots. After she tucked her wand into one boot, she positioned herself in the bed with her back against the headboard, then she picked up the vial. She closed her eyes and focused on Severus. Then she removed the cork and drank the rest of the potion.

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*

_Hermione opened her eyes. She seemed to be in the center of a raging conflagration. It was so hot that it seemed her skin would melt into a puddle around her. In a panic, she closed her eyes. When she could no longer see the flames, she realized that although it was still very hot, she wasn't actually being burned. It felt similar to a sauna that had been turned up too high. But whenever she opened her eyes and looked at the flames, she seemed to feel the lick of fire against her skin. She closed her eyes._

_" _This is an illusion!_ " she exclaimed, and then she opened her eyes. The flames had disappeared, along with her rising alarm, but the heat was very oppressive. She wiped sweat from her eyes, looked around and found Severus thrashing on the floor with what could only be the Room of Requirement's twin standing beside him, one foot on his hip, and grinning madly. Hermione hurried over and stood across from it. _

_"Stop this at once!" She commanded._

_The figure turned its attention to her and Hermione was inwardly horrified. Their body looked melted, like a candle left burning too long. "Why? No one has yet stopped my pain and suffering."_

_"We were not aware of it until now." Hermione replied. "Once we recognized that Hogwarts had not been fully restored, we sent the former Headmaster to discover what needed healing. That is why he came. To help."_

_It threw back its head and laughed maniacally. "You? You? You think you can help?"_

_Hermione bent and retrieved her wand from her boot. She pointed it at the horrific creature and cast a cooling charm. She was gratified to see that it seemed to slow the melting on one small part of them.  
"Pathetic," it sneered. "You don't have enough power, Witch," _

_"Not by myself, no." Hermione agreed. "But with the combined power of the former Headmaster, and the other professors here, we will have the power to heal you and then we will be able to give you more things to fill you up once again." She cast another cooling charm around them all. The relief was short-lived, and she was uncomfortably aware of the dampness of her clothing as the heat returned._

_But even though she was sweltering, the being sighed with relief. "You vow that you will do this?"_

_"I swear to you that I will do as I have said. I know how to find you in the corporeal world. I will gather the others there and together we will complete your healing. But we cannot do it without this wizard."_

_"Then you may take him from this dream place, Witch. But," its voice rose until she felt it in her whole body. "If you do not fulfill your vow, he will not sleep peacefully again. There is nowhere he can go where I cannot reach him. Is that understood?"_

_"Yes, I understand."_

_"Then, it is agreed." The being turned and walked away._

_When it had disappeared, Hermione knelt down. "Severus? Severus!" She shook his shoulder._

_Much to her relief, he woke and looked at her with wild eyes. "Hermione! I'm burning—"_

_"Look at me, Severus!" Her voice compelled him and he locked his gaze on hers. Using all of her Legilimency skills, she did her best to reach into his mind. "The pain is an illusion!"_

_Snape closed his eyes and shook his head. He blinked a few times and when he opened them again, he widened them in recognition. "Hermione? What are you doing here?"_

_"Saving your life." She hugged him hard. "Come, we have to get out of here, before another illusion manifests that I can't break. It's time to wake up." She snapped her fingers in his face._

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*


	5. Five

"The Room of Hidden Things?" Minerva said. "We thought it was beyond repair after the Fiendfyre."

"A logical assumption on our parts, but Hogwarts has surprised us before." Snape replied. "The question is—how do we help it?"

"Well, the representation of the Room of Requirement told me that first, those rooms must be remembered," Hermione said. "Then they said they must be 'made useful again'. They believe the Room of Hidden Things may have been driven mad from the pain of the fire. So, before it can be made useful again, we have to finish healing it. I cast a cooling charm that seemed to give it some relief. It will take all of us casting together to cool it down completely." 

Minerva sat back in her chair and templed her fingers beneath her chin. "That makes sense."

"Can it be that simple?" Snape said doubtfully. "Cooling charms and storage?"

"If you have another suggestion, I'm willing to listen," the Headmistress snapped. "No? Then, we'll try this one. We shall begin by gathering everyone in the room and cast the mass cooling charm. Then we will find things that need safekeeping. The Mirror of Erised should be put there. And there are many things stacked in the oubliette that were only put there because there was nowhere else. Those can be moved as well." She raised her hands in a helpless gesture. "The problem I have is that I don't know where this room is located."

"I do," Hermione said. "And I know how to get in, as well."

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*

Minerva sent her House-Elf Pinky to summon all of the other professors, and then Hermione led them to the seventh-floor corridor. She stopped next to the painting of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet. She pointed to the blank wall across from the painting. "This is it. Now, if you will allow me..." She started walking back and forth in front of the wall, concentrating on the Room of Hidden Things. After a tense few minutes, a door manifested. "Come. Be ready, because it's still very hot inside." She opened the door. A blast of heat reminiscent of the desert buffeted them as they entered. The room looked much as Hermione remembered from the dream realm. Large, with indistinct borders. She and the others arranged themselves in a circle facing outward, and raised their wands.

"On the count of three," Minerva said. "One...two...three!"

Together, they cast the cooling charm. Almost instantly, the heat began to dissipate. Five minutes later, Minerva signaled and they stopped the casting. It was noticeably cooler in the room. Severus moved to the door, the only place where he could see a defined wall, and placed his hand on it. 

"It is cooler, but I can feel warmth returning."

"All right. Everyone ready? Again!" Minerva raised her wand and the others followed her lead as they cast the charm a second time. The gathered witches and wizards repeated the spell three more times before Severus reported that he could no longer feel any heat emanating from the wall. 

Minerva looked around at them. "That takes care of the first part. Thank you all. Remember, in the next few days, we all should bring some things here to 'hide'. Hagrid has offered to help find some of the larger items. I'll see you all at supper."

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*

_That night, Hermione found herself in the dream realm once again with the manifestation of the twin rooms standing before her. She looked between them and her heart soared. They were nearly identical except that one seemed older and somehow worn out._

_"We thank you, Hermione Granger. We are almost completely healed. We ask a last boon of you. If you and your dearest love would deign to visit us, we believe that human presence is the last piece in the healing puzzle."_

_"Yes, of course we will."_

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*

The next day, Hermione led Severus to the seventh-floor corridor and bade him wait by the painting of Barnabas the Barmy while she walked back and forth in front of the other wall. She concentrated on what she wanted and when the door appeared, she took his hand and led him inside.

One wall had changed into a massive window with a view of the ocean lapping against a white sand beach. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow across the room. There was a small table beside the window, with a formal service for two set atop a crisp, floor length white cloth. Silver, china, crystal and flowers adorned it. They made their way to it and sat down. Hermione removed her beaded bag from her shoulder and opened it. She reached in and took out a bottle of wine. A floor standing wine bucket appeared next to the table, cold and ready. She put the wine bottle into it and then reached into her bag again and withdrew a wedge of good cheese, a baguette and a bowl of fruit and arranged them on the table between them. 

"The room still can't create food or drink," she said with a grin. 

Severus looked at her, bemused. "Did you remember a corkscrew?" Before she could answer, one materialized next to his hand on the table. He took it with a chuckle, opened the wine and poured some into their glasses. "To you, Hermione," he said. "For saving Hogwarts—and me." 

She touched her glass to his and the crystal pinged beautifully. "And to you, Severus. For your bravery—then and now."

As they ate and talked, the view in the window changed. The sun set and a full moon rose over the water. Stars shone in the clear indigo sky. After they finished their meal, candles appeared in the room and cast soft light throughout. Soft music began to play and Severus rose and held out his hand to her.

"Would you care to dance?" 

Hermione's smile lit her face as she nodded and placed her hand into his. He pulled her into his arms and waltzed her across the floor. After a few turns, he slowed, placed one hand on the small of her back, and pulled her tight against him. As they swayed from side to side, Hermione became aware of his erection and when she felt his hot breath as he nibbled her ear, gooseflesh rose across her body. She leaned back so that she could look into his dark eyes. She reached out with non-verbal Legilimency and at the same time opened her mind to him. She was surprised when he stopped Occluding and joined his mind with hers. 

This unexpected expression of his trust moved her to the depths of her soul. She reached out and started unbuttoning his frock coat without breaking eye contact. He remained still as she slipped each button through its hole and moved to the next, but the naughty thoughts and tender emotions she felt from him made her heart sing. Once all of the buttons were undone, she slid the coat off of his shoulders. It fell to the floor behind him. She took first one hand, then the other into hers and unfastened his cufflinks. She dropped them on top of his coat, and then she began unbuttoning his shirt. When she reached his belt, she unbuckled it, undid the top button of his trousers, and then pulled his shirttail out in order to finish her task. When she reached up with the intention of pushing the shirt off of his shoulders, he took her wrists and gently guided them back to her sides. In her mind she heard: _My turn_.

Her breath hitched and her heart thundered in her ears when he reached for the buttons on her blouse. As they came loose and the blouse fell open, she felt his thoughts pirouette from adoration to yearning to a depth of feeling that filled her with joy. She allowed her own feelings to flow through to him unimpeded and felt his humble acceptance and reciprocation. 

Severus slipped her blouse from her shoulders and it fluttered to the floor. Her nipples hardened beneath the lace of her bra and his eyes flickered down for a moment. When they met hers again, there was black fire in their depths. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a tender kiss as he reached around her body. He unhooked her bra and drew it off. 

"You are so beautiful, Hermione."

She flushed and replied: "Your turn." Then she pushed his shirt off and her breathing quickened as she feasted her eyes on him. He was so well made; strong and well-muscled, but lean. His chest was dusted with dark hair that traveled down his torso and disappeared into his trousers. His stomach was flat and his waist and hips narrow and his legs were long. The hair on his head was still black and fell past his shoulders in a shiny wave that covered the scars on his neck. Those scars Hermione considered a token of his bravery, not a blemish on his person. She rose on tiptoe, swept his hair back, and kissed him there. 

A slight movement of air drew their attention to a luxurious bed that had appeared in the room. It was a mahogany canopy bed with sheer white curtains draped over and across the corner posts. The bedding was deep, soft and inviting. 

"Well," Severus drawled. "It appears that the Room of Requirement is fully functional." He turned to face her and gestured toward the bed. "Shall we?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Hermione replied. A thrill flitted through her when she felt a tingle of magic and the rest of their clothing vanished. She squeaked when Severus lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. 

He set her down on it gently and she scooted over to make room as he climbed in and moved over her. She wrapped her arms around him as he lowered his head and kissed her. She sighed when he abandoned her mouth in order to rain tiny kisses down her cheek, across her jaw until he reached her ear. He exhaled into it as he sucked her earlobe gently. Shivers scampered across her body, raising gooseflesh and making her nipples almost painfully hard. Severus nibbled her earlobe with his teeth before he trailed his lips down her neck and across her clavicle. He dipped his tongue into the hollow of her throat and cupped one breast with a hand and pinched the nipple. 

Hermione arched her back with a groan and he kissed his way from her throat to the other breast. He bit the nipple gently, then sucked it into his hot mouth. Sensation sparked through her body and settled low in her belly. She slid her hand between them and down his stomach until she found his erection. She wrapped her hand around its silky steel and he hissed against her breast when she started to stroke him. She smoothed her hand down his cock, ran her thumb across the tip to gather some moisture, and then she started pumping in earnest. He licked and sucked her nipple in time with her hand, but after a few minutes, he arched his hips with a gasp, pulling out of her grip. 

"Witch," he murmured against her sweat-dampened skin. He trailed kisses down her stomach as he positioned himself her legs. She arched her hips in entreaty, as he spread first her legs and then her labia before he lowered his head and began to feast on her. 

"Oh, Severus, please...please don't stop!" Hermione gasped as his tongue circled her clitoris. He teased and tormented the bundle of nerves until she was spiraling up and up and up...and then he lifted his head and blew on her hot flesh. "Oh, you are a devil, Severus Snape!" she complained. 

"Devil, am I?" He said. "Then a bit more torture is in store I think." He bent his head and began again, teasing the tip of his tongue around her clit until she arched her hips in entreaty, and then backing off while sliding two fingers in and out of her vagina. He brought her to the edge twice more without tipping her over, and she was almost incoherent with need. He rose to his knees and looked at her. 

Hermione was sweaty and she could feel that her hair had curled around and stuck to her face and neck. She couldn't stop herself from caressing her breasts and pinching her nipples. Her legs were splayed apart, where he'd placed them, displaying her to him. She knew she looked wanton—in this moment, the one thing in the world she wanted was him, and the relief that only he could give to her. She opened her eyes and met his fevered gaze with hers. 

"Please," she groaned. "Please let me come."

Severus' grin was feral. "Since you asked so nicely..." and then he bent and resumed his attack on her clit.

The feel of his tongue, his naughty, extremely talented tongue, swirling around and over her most sensitive spot sent Hermione soaring to new heights of ecstasy. When he began to finger-fuck her again, the pleasure spread across every nerve in her body. She arched her hips, and he licked and teased and tormented her before he finally sucked her clit hard while plunging his fingers into her and she came apart with a wail. 

"Oh, Severus," she gasped. "I need to feel your cock inside of me." 

He removed his fingers from her, rose and, propping his elbows on either side of her, covered her body with his. He lowered his head, and she tasted herself on his lips when he kissed her. They lost themselves for a few moments as they caressed each other with their lips. Severus kissed the side of her mouth, and then her cheek before he raised his head, looked into her eyes and reached out with Legilimency. She opened her mind to his once more and gasped when he entered her body and mind simultaneously. She knew everything that he was feeling at the moment he felt it and it was the most intimate experience of her life. The feel of his cock inside of her was sublime and oh god, her body awakened again and soared. Through their connection he felt it and slipped a hand between them and found her clit again with a finger. He worked it as he fucked her slow and hard and before long, she shattered again, crying out. He pulled his hand out from between them and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Before long, his thrusts became faster and more wild and then, with a final plunge, he threw back his head and groaned as his orgasm hit him. His pleasure flowed through to her mind and Hermione shivered at the intensity of his feelings for her in that moment before the connection was gone.

Afterward, his arms gave out and he dropped on top of her, breathing hard. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his hair between his neck and shoulder. She inhaled the smell of sweat and sex and Severus and felt her throat tighten as tears pricked her eyes. 

"'I do love you more than words can wield the matter.'" 

Severus' arms tightened. "'I know no way to mince it in love but directly to say, I love you.'"

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*

_Hermione was in a swirling mist, but she wasn't afraid. Severus was beside her, holding her hand. In front of them, the twin manifestations of the Room of Requirement and the Room of Hidden Things stood. They fairly radiated health._

_"We thank you." They said together._

_"Everyone helped," Hermione replied._

_"That is true, but the love you expressed for one another completed our healing."_

_"It was our pleasure."_

_The twin's laughter was musical. "That it was!"_

*~**~*~SSHG~*~**~*

Hermione started awake, turned and saw the glint of Severus' eyes. "The healing is complete." A candle on the bedside table flared to life, illuminating his face and she saw that he was smiling. "What?"

"All they needed was love?"

Hermione laughed. "That's right. Love is all they needed." She bent and rubbed his nose with hers. "'Love sought is good, but given unsought better.'"

"'I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss.'" With that, Severus matched his actions to his words, closed the space between them and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "Leaving the Bard and the Beatles aside, I just want to say...you are mine and I am yours."

Hermione's heart was full to bursting. "Forever and always."


End file.
